


Kink Meme Response #3

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern Corps (Comic)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy, Kyle, previous Kyle/Dick Grayson, Guy dealing with his boyfriend having dated the merry-go-round of the DCU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kink Meme Response #3

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the guy_kyle kink meme, hence no title or passable summary.

"Dick." Guy says, the 'k' coming out extra-hard as he waved his beer bottle over the collection of his other beer bottles. "Dick fucking Grayson."

Hal leans back as the beer bottle comes dangerously close to hitting him in the jaw. "Guy--"

"Fuckin' bats," Guy continues. "Fuckin' everywhere. Should get an exterminator." He swigs from his beer and points a finger at Hal. "You're an asshole--"

"Hey!"

"But you're not a total douche, you know? But Grayson, with his fucking... _hair_ and his fucking-- _hair_! He had a fucking _mullet_! For like, _ten years_! And--"

"Guy!" Hal shouts to stop him from continuing. "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

Guy looks at him, eyes glassy from alcohol. "Dick. Grayson."

"Yeah, I got that." Hal reaches out and chances touching Guy's arm to anchor him to the moment. It says something to Guy's level of inebriation that he allows it. "You've got a grudge. I don't know why."

Guy squints at him. He closes one eye. He opens that eye and closes the other. "Dick...Dick..." His head lolls to one side when he blinks. "'Cause he dated Kyle, and he's... _hair_..."

Hal shakes his head, still completely unsure what's going on. "Okay," he says slowly, "Dick and Kyle dated. And that bothers you."

"Course it fucking bothers me!" Guy throws out his arms wide, and his beer bottle goes flying. Hal forms up a giant baseball mitt to catch it before it smacks another Lantern in the head. Good thing they're on Oa, he thinks. And in Guy's bar. The chances of anyone taking offense is minimal.

"Why does it bother you?" Hal asks. "I know you and Kyle are--"

"He's _my_ boyfriend." Guy declares, thumping his hand on the table. "And Dick fucking--"

" _Boyfriend_?!" Hal nearly yells. "When the hell--"

"A couple of months ago," Kyle says, walking up to the table and looking down at Guy, who is looking up at Kyle with what Hal can only describe as adoration. "You said it was cool," Kyle says to Guy. "You said you could deal."

"I am dealing!" Guy sweeps an arm in front of him, and most of his empties go rolling to the floor. Hal constructs an air mattress to catch them all.

"Drinking yourself into a stupor is not dealing. It's being a dumbass."

"I'm--"

"Guy," Kyle says, and Hal is impressed that it actually causes Guy to sit a little straighter. "You're drowning your sorrows and confiding in _Hal_."

"Hey!" Hal yells, but Kyle and Guy both ignore him.

"I am not!" Guy insists. "That's--" he squints at Hal again. "Vath?"

"Not even close." Kyle grabs Guy's forearm and yanks him to his feet, planting his feet so Guy doesn't overbalance them. "C'mon. We're going home."

Guy presses against Kyle. "Wanna fuck?"

"At home." Kyle glances at Hal. "Sorry you had to see this."

"Scotch?" Hal asks, standing up from the table.

"We've got 12-year-old behind the bar. Tell the bartender I okayed a tab on me."

"Appreciate it." Hal claps Kyle on the shoulder and walks to the bar, refusing to look back. He already knows entirely too much, and god only knows what Guy could do in the few seconds it'll take Kyle to get him out of the bar.

"Mullet!" Guy yells, and Hal nearly trips onto a stool. "Scotch!" he orders. "Whatever's closest."


End file.
